fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 118
The Man Without the Mark is the 118th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on February 18, 2012. Laxus Dreyar fights Hades with full force and seemingly manages to overpower him. Meanwhile at the camp, the uninjured Fairy Tail members try to protect the injured from the return of some members of Grimoire Heart. Summary Laxus and Hades's battle commences, with Hades impressed by the skills of Laxus. Meanwhile, Yomazu, Kawazu and Kain march into the main camp for revenge. Lisanna defends against Kain while Bickslow and Freed square off with the other two in order to protect the injured members. Cana regains consciousness and with Levy and aid Lisanna in her fight against Kain. Together, the three defeat him. Laxus fights thunderously against Hades, being able to seemingly overpower his Bomb Formula. For a while, they seem evenly matched. However, Laxus soon falls to his knees as it turns out he took damage from Hades' earlier attack. As Hades prepares to blast him with his Magic one final time, Laxus' lightning goes straight to Natsu. Laxus falls, defeated, but Natsu regains his energy due to his consumption of Laxus' lightning. Laxus orders Natsu to pay Grimoire Heart back a hundred times over as the fusion of flame and lightning occurs in his body. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades *Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden & Cana Alberona vs. Kain Hikaru (started and concluded) *Bickslow, Freed Justine & Elfman Strauss vs. Yomazu & Kawazu (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * * * * * * * **Animal Soul (アニマル·ソウル Animaru Sōru) * * ** * Spells used * *Lightning Body *Bomb Formula *Explosion Bullet * * * *Solid Script: Guard *Solid Script: Hole *Solid Script: Iron * * *Iron Doll *Metallic Rocket Mr.#2 *Cotton Doll *Mist Doll *Animal Soul: Tigress *Animal Soul: Penguin *Animal Soul: Wings *Burning Cards *Icicle *Summoned Lightning *Explosion Cards * *Triple Unison Explosion Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat *Immense Durability Weapons used *Sword *Magic Cards Items used * *Mr. Cursey (ノーロさん Nōro-san) Manga & Anime Differences *The manga omits the reappearance of the other Fairy Tail team altogether until much later. The battles that occurred at camp are simply filler material. *Occurrences at the Fairy Tail guild as well as the scenes wherein the Exceeds search for the ship's power source are also filler material. *The anime shows the outside of the ship first before the start of Hades and Laxus' battle. *In the anime, Laxus has lightning surging through his body while Hades has a dark aura that break the floor before they begin to battle. This is not seen in the manga. *In the manga, Laxus immediately hits Hades after they stare at each other. However, in the anime, he turns into lightning first and speeds towards Hades before his first hit. *Laxus and Hades converse first and afterwards, the clips of the battle at the camp and the events in the guild are shown first before Laxus proceeds with his Lightning Dragon's Roar. In the manga, no conversation happens and Laxus attacks directly after Hades dodges the preceding punch. *Lucy frightfully comments that she has a bad feeling about the battle then yelps when the gigantic globe that Hades controls almost runs over her in the anime. In the manga, she simply screams and ducks. *Laxus charges towards Hades for a punch before Hades knocks him back in the anime. However, in the manga, Laxus is not shown charging. *Hades exclaims, "Scatter and fall!" as he casts his Bomb Formula in the anime. *In the anime, after Hades casts Bomb Formula, Lucy hits a staircase when she is blown away by the explosion. In the manga, she is simply rolling on the floor. *After Hades casts his Bomb Formula, he states that anyone who is hit by that formula loses all the power in their limbs and even if they defend against it will lose all their magical power. This dialogue is omitted in the manga. *Laxus and Hades converse and clash once more after Laxus emerges from the Bomb Formula in the anime. In the manga, he collapses to the ground right after attacking Hades upon emerging from the spell. *Hades has a dark aura surrounding him before he casts his final spell on Laxus in the anime. *Laxus recalls his memories with his grandfather before he is hit by Hades' final attack. *In the anime, Hades tells Laxus that he is in a level on par with Gildarts. Navigation